xx SiLVERDaNCERS xx
by TheHiddenBeloved
Summary: Silver Dancers have been a myth forever, only seen dancing gracefully inside the moon every 25 years, the night of a meteor shower festival. Very few have seen the beings, therefore they're a myth. But when something goes horribly wrong and the land is in sudden peril, it's Sky who finds the possible answer : an injured girl who just so happens to have wings. [ Team Crafted/OCs ]
1. Prologue

**:: ::**

Howdy. THB here. This is my first story here on, my first MC story, _and_ my first story including real people and OCs( y'know, the ones that don't exist and live only in my - and your - imagination? Yeah. ).

Well, there's a first for everything, ha. Please go easy on me ~ Uh, also.. I'm not a pro writer - there's PLENTY of wonderful, fantabulous, BETTER writers out there - although I've been told I'm pretty good. My chapters tend to get fairly long, and I'll do my best to update daily.

Please review ~ It's what keeps me going. I take constructive criticism but not hate. If you have any further questions, just post it as a review as that is the most efficient way for me to see. :3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Minecraft, any other OCs that happened to be used in the story, nor any members of the Sky Army mentioned(I don't know how I possibly ****_could _****anyway). I do, however, own the idea of the plot, the story itself, and the OC mentioned later on herself. Thank you.**

Now, I think that's it.

So, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

**ρяσℓσgυє**

Every 25 years, the single and most beautiful meteor shower takes place in Minecraftia. Throughout the land, many wait until the late night for a memorable event to happen. Most, if not all, villages celebrate with a festival, where outsiders and residents alike are free to gather, chat, and simply enjoy the sights together. While the "shooting stars" fill the empty spots in the sky, there is another sighting that not many know of. In fact, the knowings of this particular event are so little that is deeply considered to be a myth.

The "myth" is where one is able to see a faint shadow _inside _the moon. The witness is almost certain to only see the silhouette only very faintly. But from what some have said, it seems to almost certainly be someone dancing gracefully, but the figure always changes each 25 years. The beings have been called Silver Dancers. As time passed by, the Silver Dancer was always inside the little moon, never stopping for a second until the shooting stars disappeared as well. Rumors started, but with so little people having actually witnessed it, it was never truly believed and therefore, as stated earlier, simply a myth - and nothing more.

Still, it didn't stop there.

Some who were able to catch a glimpse went farther, others researching so deeply and engrossed by studies that they failed to take time to do anything else. The myth continued, and soon it expanded. Now, it is still uncommonly heard of, but the Silver Dancers have been said to been blessing the land and giving good signs for the future with it's swift motions. Theories were that they happened to be creators of Minecraftia, or that they were actually a curse, or, of course, not existing at all and simply a figment of the witness' imagination. Despite the scepticism, each 25 years, more and more eyes occasionally darted at least once or twice at the moon - and a few lucky ones each year found out that the myth was not a myth at all. It - _they_ - existed.

But.. which theory to believe, what to do? Be sceptical and say they don't? Be negative and say they are a curse? Be positive and say the opposite ; say they are a blessing, signs of the good future? Or just leave it alone? Or-? What if? What if? What if? "Perhaps I should spread the word." No. Yes? No..!? Many were indecisive. But not a single person ever stopped to think about a few very important questions.

"Are they trying to tell us something ; are they are warning sign..?"

"Why are they here?"

"Just.. what _are_ they?**"**

. . .

"Well, to most of you.. Nothing but a myth."

* * *

**E N D**

T H B here. The prologue might've not made any sense or was possibly too short. Sorry if that was the case.

Please only review on the actual chapters. I don't know how long I'm going to make it, but for now, I'll focus on the first 3 chapters.

Thanks for reading ~

- T H B


	2. Betrayed Beginning

**:: ::**

Howdy. T H B here. Thank you everyone who submitted OCs! All of them were lovely ( I got into a giggle fit at one - awesome! ) and **all slots are now closed.** The total? 3 Silver Dancers and one human. In order to make them all fit ( I couldn't resist ), I edited the storyline a bit. I know I said only two Silver Dancers at maximum, but, well.. Oops.

Haha.

At the very least, a few of the OCs submitted will be mentioned early. c:

Anyway, I appreciate everyone's comments! I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story even more. I love writing it, the plot is great, if I do say so myself ;) By the way ; when you see the speaker saying ' Below ' in caps, it's just how she calls Minecraftia. Not to confuse anyone - just see for yourself.

But without further ado, let the story begin! Enjoy ~

* * *

**¢нαρтєя σηє : вєтяαує∂ вєgιηηιηg**

My name is Arella.

I'm 19 years old with very special powers.

And yet, I'm nothing to the people down Below.

The people of Below think I'm - _we're_ just a myth. But where I reside, the other side of the moon, I'm worth a lot to my people. My kind are called Silver Dancers, the "myths" , but if you were to look at us, we'd be any normal being from Below - just add wings and some sort of star tattoo. While a lot of the people Below seem to think that we're creators of the land they're standing on, that's not entirely true.

Obviously, Notch is the only who gave birth to everything in "Minecraftia"( as the land dwellers call it ), ranging from weather to its inhabitants. While this is most certainly true, it's our job to carry out these duties and orders, the most significant command being blessing the land. That's where everybody Below can catch a glimpse of us.

Notch did not grant us the ability to do these things on our own, but receiving the skills from Star Figments. Star Figments are, as you might have guessed, where our power source comes from. They lie inside the Sacred Chamber, residing on the top of our side of the moon. It's not easy to get to, despite our having wings. Someone has to keep an eye on the Star Figments, and that someone is also in charge of actually controlling them. That someone is also in charge of blessing the land every 25 years, and once the night ends, you return to being just a normal Silver Dancer, or start being one.

Once that person starts living a regular life, the next person is chosen, regardless of age or gender and based solely on potential.

But when something happened to the original Chosen Dancer, they became ill and had to resign from the job or else it could damage their health - and the land. So, only a few years before the night of the meteor shower, a different Dancer was chosen. This time that person was none other then me, Arella.

I have to admit, I was kind of excited. It was overwhelming. I had to spend every single waking moment preparing my dance whilst managing the weather and the condition of the land, all while being timed - I had only _half a year_ to prepare. Over time it was unbelievable. While people complimented me on my skills at keeping up, I really wasn't. It was too much to handle, I never could see my friends, and one of them got very upset that she wasn't picked as the Dancer for the year. I'm not lying when I say she had a red face and a look that could kill.

All this wore me out each day, but I was still just a bit excited for the night when I could control the meteor showers just by dancing in the moon. I've heard the experience is wonderful.

But then came the night of the meteor shower, where everything that was supposed to go well, was _ruined_.

* * *

x x x

The entire experience was surreal. Ironically, I should have been used to it, being a "myth" and all, but I was wrong. My friend was more angry then I could have ever imagined. I was exhausted and simply commanded for the day to be sunny with a few clouds. Doing so is the easiest weather to handle, which would give me more energy.

It was evening when it all began.

My ex-friend's name is Primrose. I remember it so clearly, yet at the same time it's all very foggy. She had flew _all the way_ _over _to where I was. I was sitting there, giddily yet tiredly staring down into the small lake that showed Below and it's inhabitants when I heard the sound of wings flapping. This jolted me out of my drowsiness and immediately I assumed it was a Wise One, so I stood up and dusted myself off. I was taken aback when I saw my soon-to-be-enemy Primrose, a bright and almost cheesy smile on her face. "P - primrose..? What are you doing here? This is the Sacred Chamber, you can't be in here without permission!" I scolded gently, worried for my "friend" 's reputation.

"Oh, don't worry, Arell," the winged brunette chuckled, using her nickname for me, "this will only take a minute. I just need to ask you something." I eyed Primrose closely. Something seemed off - most likely the fake smile she was proudly displaying. "Um, go ahead." I murmured, floating up gently and flying back a bit. "There's no need to be afraid, Arell. I'm your friend, 'member? I would _never_ hurt you." The girl replied, her smile getting bigger despite my thinking that it wasn't possible. "Now.. have you ever wanted to go down Below?" "Be..low?" The words came out of my mouth as if they were foreign. "Yeah." The other Silver Dancer nodded, her eyes never leaving me. This was making me even more nervous, but trusting her, I floated back to the ground, my dark green ballet slippers daintily meeting the floor once more.

What was she getting at? Primrose knew that we Silver Dancers were _never_ allowed to go down Below. It was forbidden. "N - no. Why would I-?" "No? You don't? That's a problem." Primrose let out a sigh that sent chills running up my spine. "It is?" "Yeah. Don't worry, we'll fix that." And before I could register anything, a slap was sent across my face, leaving my stomach churning and my cheek burning ( no rhyming intended ). I've never felt pain before, only exhaustion. So this was entirely new to me, and I hated every second of it. My mind was spinning, questions running around in my head. Why was she attacking me? What did she mean? Why was she doing this? What was going on?

Why today, out of all days? Why today?

"P - primrose, wai-" Another slap, then a kick to my stomach and I was sent crashing to the ground. A few more kicks and soon I was coughing up blood. "If it weren't for the fact that you were my best friend, I'd have _killed _you by now." I heard her voice growl, but my vision was getting blurry and my hands numb. The shaking was probably causing something down Below to go wrong. But I didn't care about that. Primrose's words, specifically one, echoed through my head as I tried to make sense of what was going on at the same time. _I'd have _killed _you._ The same sentence repeated over and over in my head before I felt my body jerked up, and then in a flash, Primrose was carrying me out.

What..?! Where were we going?!

We kept flying higher and higher for a while, other voices beginning to furiously call out to someone. Me..? Or-? I heard two familiar voices, probably my two other best friends of course, but the moon was spinning around me. "Don't.. do this." I managed to mumble, my entire body in pain. Surreal was actually an understatement. Suddenly, I heard Primrose speak after some time. "Time for you to go Below. Bye-bye, Arella." And in another second, I felt my body jerked from hers and suddenly thrown down. But rather then hitting ground, I kept falling and falling, my wings refusing to open. _Primrose betrayed me. I'm falling._ The same two sentences replaced the ones from earlier, and these began to repeat inside. I fell for what seemed forever. A short period after Primrose through me down, I found myself actually enjoying the experience of just dropping down.

Soon a hot gust of air hit me, and I felt my chocolate brown hair flying like crazy while at the same time I began to fall faster. I had the worst headache, and the star symbol on my hand was glowing. I had cracked my azure eyes open, and I saw that I was miles, miles, _miles_ away from my home, my land, my people. _Am I really going Below?.._ I thought to myself, my green dress and black leggings suddenly looking worn and ragged to me. Why was my symbol glowing, anyway? That never happened before. I kept falling, falling.. perhaps I wasn't headed Below, but instead endlessly.

I was wrong.

In a few seconds, my headache grew massively as rain drops suddenly began to pelt me form above. My sapphire eyes watched as in the distance two more Silver Dancers seemed to be falling as well. Although I also have the ability to heal, I had too little energy, and I felt myself barely hanging on. A few moments later, my body, my wings, and my ego were damaged greatly as I came into contact with the ground. I slid for a while, before finally, finally,_ finally_, coming to a stop. I cracked my eyes open and saw I was in the middle of some sort of forest.

I took a breath.

And I entered this time a sure endless hole of darkness.

* * *

**E N D**

Howdy again, everyone. T H B here. I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this particular chapter for some reason.

I'm an awful human. ; w ; The next chapter will be written, edited, and posted tomorrow.

Primrose belongs to my recently made friend **: Cats. Cats. Cats. Cats** ( amazing username, hehe ). :D

Thank you for letting me use her in my story ~

Please review, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!

( The rest of the OCs will be introduced soon, don't worry ~ )

Thanks for reading!

- T H B


	3. It Starts Now

**:: ::**

**Guys, I said this in the last chapter : All slots for OCs have been filled.**

**In other words, no more OCs, please!**

**Thanks.**

Howdy, T H B here.

Sorry to the pair who submitted some, but I have enough now. I hope you understand. :c

Hrm.. I think that's about it.

So, let's continue our tale. Enjoy!

* * *

**¢нαρтєя тωσ : ιт ѕтαятѕ ησω**

"Al_right_, guys, I'll _go_!" I laughed, finally giving in to my friends' pleads and questions. "Jeez, calm down. It's just a festival." I added, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head while my buddies just grinned. "Aw, don't be so negative, Sky," My friend Ty playfully nagged me. "This festival is once every 25 years, and the sights are supposed to be amazing! Besides, we follow _your_ orders, don't we?" Jason piped up, dramatically placing a hand on his hip while I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the smile finding it's way onto my face. "Well, last I checked, I don't drag you guys around, I tell you how to protect Minecraftia, don't I?" I huffed, receiving some chuckles but no true response.

Ha.

This round goes to me, the commander in charge - but that didn't change the fact that my friends would still drag me over to the nearest village that night. The rest of the evening was uneventful but peaceful as we relaxed and prepared our short trek to the nearby village that night. At about 7:30, we started to head out - only myself, Jason, and Ty actually going. As it turns out, Jerome, Mitch, and many of the others couldn't make it until later, although they could still attend. Oh well. At least they were going.

A few minutes after we began walking in silence, our thoughts were interrupted as there was a sudden shaking in the ground. The three of us froze. "Sky, did you feel-?" "Yeah.. what was it?" I mumbled, my eyes scanning the darkness not too far from us as I motioned for the other two to stop walking. The shaking made a low rumbling noise, kind of like those that you hear during an earthquake in action movies and stuff. But after a few more seconds, it faded away and the shaking stopped. "Huh," I heard Jason murmur, but I refused to move.

Good thing I had brought my butter sword. I'm smart.

( Alright, it was Jason who told me to bring it just in case, but hey, you get the idea. )

Cautiously, I pulled it out as Ty lit an extra torch and handed it to Jason. For a minute or so we didn't move, only scanning the area. "Well.. coast clear." I said after a bit, although I felt my stomach churn a bit. My friends were silent. "Let's move - and quick." I muttered, not even waiting for the duo behind me to hear as I began to walk faster, the knuckles gripping my sword so tightly that they became white. The rest of the 15-minute trek seemed like an eternity, but there was no mobs and no rumblings. Still, even with the village in sight, already beginning the celebration, I felt odd. I couldn't quite put my finger on _why_, though. I was so lost in thought I almost didn't see a flash of light in the sky, but I managed. My eyes darted up, and in a second, my jaw dropped as I silently pointed to above with my free hand, catching the attention of my traveling partners.

It was a meteor.

But rather then disappearing after a split second, _it was falling down onto the land._ Topping that, more and more seemed right behind it. The first one I had seen had crashed somewhere in a nearby forest, another into a lake, and a third in a field. The first three looked odd, not like rocks, but the rest looked normal. The three of us were so shocked we didn't move, only watching as flaming rocks began to fall onto the land, some crashing into buildings right next to us. Screams began to pierce the air as the smell of smoke slowly spread out.

"Oh my Notch.. what is going on?!" I shouted, apparently startling both Ty and Jason. "What - what do we do?" Ty said with a bewildered tone, his focus never leaving the sight of the village in flames before us. Before I could answer, I felt something splatter against my cheek. Looking up in time to catch a glimpse of lighting, thunder crackled as it began to rain. Well, at the very least, it's putting out any fires. "Is this what happens every 25 years?!" I shouted to nobody in particular, feeling more than a little panicked. My butter sword alone wouldn't be able to handle all this. "I think I know what's causing this," Jason suddenly yelled to me, almost outshined by the noise. But again, before anyone could continue, there was a familiar cry ringing.

The mobs had seen this has their cue to add more mayhem, and a flood of zombies, creepers, and spiders were heading right toward us. "This is impossible to handle alone!" I screamed, suddenly tossing my sword to Jason. "Ty, go back and get the others with weapons, _now_! Jason, try and do what you can here! I've got to make sure nothing dangerous happened with the meteors! _That's an order!_" I practically shrieked, both of my friends nodding a bit frantically and doing as their told. The astronaut immediately headed into the entrance of the village, narrowly escaping a spider's hurl at him while the brown-haired boy bolted away, I doing the same in the direction of the first meteor.

It's a little risky going over to a fallen meteor at night with no weapons, but I've got to protect as much of the land as possible. I trusted Jason - he'd be fine. Ty would get more people and weapons, we'd defeat the mobs, and miraculously make it in time for the meteor shower and maybe a glimpse of the Silver Dancers everyone has been blabbing about. It'll all be okay in the end, I tried to reassure myself, my black shoes hitting against the wet mud and creating sticky footprints. I grimaced with each step. Ew.

By the Nether, it all had to happen today, didn't it?

The distance of where the meteor landed was actually kind of far away, and while some mobs were chasing me, the sound of screams and mob cries were becoming very faint. I guess chasing me wasn't as fun as destroying a town, because soon all I could hear was my panicked breathing and rushed footsteps, with rain pelting down on me with the crackling thunder adding to the drama. What was I doing, anyway? Ditching my friends in need for probably some burned out rock? The thought made me slow down a bit, feeling regret on just leaving my spaceman friend back there by himself with only a butter sword for protection.

Still, there was no going back now. Who knows if I were to run into some other creepy, squid-like mob?

I kept running for a while until eventually I made it to where the meteor landed. At first I was cautious, then surprised. On the ground was a dirty amulet shaped into a star. Curiously, I had spotted it and ran over, completely vulnerable as the rain continued to pour down onto the land. I had picked the necklace up, naively looking at it before only then realizing that a human body was lying on the ground right in front of me, and I had not noticed.

But when I looked down, half-expecting to see nothing, I was a little shocked to see that the person was a female, knocked out cold. This girl looked beaten up - literally. There seemed to be a few drops of blood smeared on her other hand, as if she had tried to wipe some away. Chocolate brown hair seemed to have been messed up and her eyes were firmly shut. She looked to be a bit younger then me, but what seemed to catch me most off guard was seeing a pair of silver wings outlined with green feathers, matching her dress, but they seemed to be throbbing in pain. And as if things couldn't get any weirder, she had this glowing star mark on her hand that matched her necklace.

I watched as she seemed to take in short, quick breaths, as if it hurt to even do so. And in a flash, I pitied her and almost wanted to cheer her up or something.

But what exactly am I supposed to do with her? And what about the other meteors?

* * *

** E N D**

Hi again. This was a short read. It turns out that today I had quite a few chores and such to do, so I woke up early.

I finished my chores around 11 am, and right now I'm tired. I tried to write more, but I can feel myself falling asleep, oops-

But, yeah! I hope you enjoyed this short little read and I'll do my best to write more tomorrow.

Thanks for reading and reviewing ~

- T H B


	4. Learnings and Discoveries

**:: ::**

Howdy. T H B here with Chapter 3. I have the entire story laid out, so if everything goes as planned, the tale will be successfully told, OCs and all. :3

Again, thank you to everyone who submitted OCs, regardless of whether they were accepted or not! It makes my heart warm when you like the story so much you want to partake in it. 3

Anyway! Let's get on with our little tale, shall we?

Enjoy!

* * *

**¢нαρтєя тняєє : ℓєαяηιηgѕ αη∂ ∂ιѕ¢σνєяιєѕ**

I was shocked, to say the least. I was kind of expecting to see a burning rock, not a beaten up girl with wings. For a moment or two, despite the sounds of mobs and shrieking (_ Not my buddy's, not Jason's,_ I thought to myself frantically ) in the distance, I can't help but just stand there and stare at this.. sight. I honestly felt pity for this chick and wanted to help her, but my cautious commander side kicked in and instead I found myself warily coming closer, fists closed tightly - just in case. In a few more seconds, I was crouched by her side, silent and waiting to hear at least some sort of quiet breathing. There wasn't any.

So, either 1) she was breathing very, very quietly, or 2) I was too late.

I'll admit, that last thought plus the previous thinking of Jason screaming, ( _Not true, not true, not true - he's not screaming, he's fine. _I thought again ) made me a little panicky and nervous. Not to mention the fact that it was still raining hard. So I decide to at least see if the first choice was true, which hopefully it was. As gently as possible, I reach out and poke her arm, the one without the strange glow-y tattoo. Nothing. I poke her a bit more, not harder but simply quicker. This time I got a soft groan. Raising a brow, I poke her once more.

This time her eyes shot open and immediately she sat up, her sudden swift motions from awakening startling me, and I find myself standing up and stepping back. Hearing me do so, her gaze quickly set on me and she fearfully scuttled backwards, nearly falling back of her own speed. "..." Both of us are silent as we studied the other very cautiously, and from what I gather, her eyes are the color of the rain and she seemed pretty terrified of me. "Uh," I said after a moment, having to hold a hand over my sunglasses so they wouldn't get any more wet, "hey there. What are you doing passed out in this rain?"

The girl blinked, and it surprised me to see her life a hand and see that it was raining. I watched closely as she then lifted both palms up, feeling the raindrops splatter against her hand. She didn't seem to care about being soaked and beaten up, her interest solely on the ferocious weather. ".. This is rain?" I heard her ask, voice soft and daintily laced with a bit of fear. Confused, I replied, "Yeah. Have you never felt rain before or something..?"My eyes narrowed, but I'm not sure she even noticed with her own gaze staring up at the sky.

"No," she said quietly, "nor anything else of that matter, really." .. What? She had started to confuse me. "Really?" I heard myself say suspiciously, this time earning her to look at me. She stared, her eyes now soft and trusting. The girl gave only a nod, murmuring something like "Yes." "It's.. amazing. I like it." she added, and I could tell she was at a loss for words. For a moment I was lost in my thoughts. How had she lived her entire life without knowing what rain was like, "nor anything else of that matter?" "You never answered my question," I said stiffly, this time snapping her out of her seemingly happy moment. "What were you doing passed out?"

The winged brunette paused, her gaze having hardened and now firmly set on the ground, but her palm still up in the air. She was feeling the sensation of being soaked while thinking of a reply? I'd have called her weird, but I'm not one to say that. "I.." she started off slowly, "I came from above." "Above?" I repeated, an unamused look unconsciously finding its way onto my face. "From the moon." She said, as if that would make any more sense. There was a moment of silence. Alright, now she was just being ridiculous. The moon? Really?

Apparently the girl seemed to understand my train of thinking in the short time we talked, and she nodded. "It sounds dumb, yes, but where else could I have gotten wings?" Wings? I blinked, both surprised at how she knew my thoughts and her actual words, my own eyes travelling to her back. Oh. Right. I had forgot about those(?!). My thoughts went blank as rain continued to shower, soaking my own auburn hair. Was she really from the moon? Why does she have wings? Why does she not know how rain feels?

"Okay," I said slowly, calling her bluff, "I'll believe you. But what does that do with passing out? And what's your name, anyway? Assuming you have one, that is." I blabbered, suddenly speaking my thoughts aloud. To my surprise, a small smile appeared on her face. It was almost angelic, unsurprisingly - but in another second, it disappeared.

"My name is Arella. I passed out, and now you're all in danger."

* * *

x x x

Another moment of silence. Assuming the newly-named Arella wasn't lying, she just told me we all were in danger. "Wait," I scowled, "so you passed out and now this world is in danger?" Arella gave another angelic smile, and yet again it disappeared after a few seconds. "No, not like that. Actually, let me explain." Finally standing up, I only now noticed how dirty and worn she looked, and instantly watched with concern as she shakily made her way underneath a tree, where the rain had less of a chance on soaking her even more. I blinked, only now realizing I was still standing in the open, and I stepped back a bit to be underneath my own tree as well while still being able to hear the brunette.

"So.. have you ever heard of the Silver Dancers?" She asked quietly and almost inaudibly. I felt my face go blank. I knew what was coming next, and offered a nod. She sighed, sending chills up my spine. Is that another power of theirs or something? "Well, I'm one myself, and we're supposed to bless your land, 'Minecraftia' as that's what you call it, every 25 years on the night of a meteor shower." Arella's gaze softened and almost looked fearful, but locked onto the sky now, and as I followed it, it was more specifically locked onto the moon.

"Although Notch actually gave birth to both my kind, yours, and every other species of inhabitants, we carry out those duties, the most significant one being blessing the world, which is where you people from Below can see us." She explained, her look still sadly locked onto her so-called home. I was following every word she was saying. "After each night of a blessing, a new Dancer is chosen, and half a year ago the previous Dancer had gotten sick and had to resign, and the Wise Ones chose me for the new Dancer and controller of everything.

"One of my friends was not too happy about that. So, just today, she had come over to the other side of the moon, where I and the source of our power were, and beat me up." I saw Arella grimace before adding, "That was where I first felt pain, since all of us are kind of like angels, but not. She betrayed me and sent me flying down below, and I crashed there, I assume looking like a meteor." I took notice of how no more meteors seemed to be falling after that third one, and the call of monsters had thankfully disappeared.

"My ex-friend's name is Primrose, and if I'm right, in exactly a week, the world as you all know it will be completely and utterly destroyed, if nobody can stop her." Arella murmured, her gaze finally leaving the cloud and instead on me. "If you want to be general it's really my kind's fault." she added hastily, giving another quiet sigh. Although I must have looked sympathetic on the outside, inside I was panicking. What?! The world of Minecraftia destroyed in a _week_?! "How?" I mumbled, not even waiting for a response before I continued talking, and then rambling.

"How can the _entire world _be destroyed in a week by some angry, backstabbing, chick?!" I demanded, not noticing Arella wince. "By the looks of it she'll focus on one part of the world at a time.." The winged girl murmured, eyes hinting a touch of fear as she warily watched me. Still, I didn't hear her. "All of this for some job she can get next time, but _nooo_, decides to rage about it and take her anger on the entire world below!? I'm going to stop her in a few days, I don't need a whole week! I have an army of badass people and weapons, and all she's got is herself and -"

I had stood up, fists tight before I took notice of Arella. Her eyes were fluttering shut. "..H - hey! Sorry, I didn't mean to- are you okay?" I blurted, unable to stop talking for a single second, it seemed. She smiled, but in another second collapsed onto the ground. My mouth had dropped, and immediately I had to think. I couldn't just leave her like that, but if I took her back, one of two things could happen :

1 ) I take her back to base, but with so many new people and weapons all around her, she'd be both uncomfortable and more then likely to be caught in the middle of the new battle.

or,

2 ) I still take her back to base, but the others wouldn't like her, thinking that she's suspicious or a traitor. Or they might go against me.

Anything could happen.

I thought for a bit more before remembering that there was an old and unused hideout around here, not built by us but I had found it while wandering around. There were three upstairs bedrooms, each with a bed, a window, a bedside drawer with a lamp, an empty chest, and a bookshelf, each also owning a window. In the hallway there was also a ladder that led to a lookout above us. Downstairs there was an entrance to a basement, a weapon room ( with rusty stone items inside ), a simple little lounging room, and a kitchen. The basement and the lookout were empty, only outlined with torches.

Not too bad. In fact, I don't know why I never mentioned it to the others, but now I'm glad I didn't.

Walking over to Arella after firmly deciding to keep her a secret, I daintily crouched down and picked her up, feeling a bit panicked after hearing thunder crackle in the distance. I felt pretty worried as I never kept a secret from my friends, but now, it was important that I did so. I was extremely cautious on not touching Arella's wings, certain that if I did they would hurt even more. To my surprise, as I picked Arella up and into my arms, she had cracked her eyes open, murmured a "thank you" , and snuggled closer to me before falling unconscious once more. My face heated up with a blush. "Notch. If my friends saw me now they'd never let me hear the end of it." I muttered after a bit, doing my best to keep calm while beginning the short trek to the hideout.

Once we arrived and entered the hideout, I had silently headed up the stairs, only noting how odd it felt to leave the rain. Entering the last bedroom, I walked over to the red and white colored bed and very, very gently set the winged girl down, relieved to hear her breathing quietly - and normally. Just as I was about to leave the hideout, I stared at the entrance to above, before heaving a sigh and leaving, being sure to shut the door behind me and heading back to the base.

Feeling the rain return, I was quite used to it now, but as Ty and the others entered my mind, I snapped out of my brief peaceful state and started sprinting as fast as I could, refusing to think about what might have happened to them. Halfway to the base, as I began running down a hill, I crashed head first into Jason, who looked immensely relieved to see me despite the newly gained headaches. I definitely could have said the same to him.

"Hey, dude! Where've you been?!" The astronaut cheered, pulling me into a quick hug before looking (?) at me. I offered a smile that I knew turned out shaky. "Well, I, uh.. I went to check out the meteor over there, but after looking around a while, nothing was there, so I just assumed nothing was there at the others too and I was heading back to base, yeah!" I rambled, only now remembering the other meteors that had crashed. Oh my Notch.. I think I know what's waiting for me ; at least there were three bedrooms in the hideout. Jason had stared at me for a bit before shaking his head and said, "Alright, whatever. Let's just head back. We need to form a plan - and get out of this rain." I nodded, biting my lip gently as my friend started to head back while motioning me for me to follow.

I cast a look back to the direction where Arella was, sighed, and then began to follow.

* * *

**E N D**

Hi again. I adored writing this chapter! :D It's where Sky and Arella finally meet ~

It was so fun! I got so caught up in writing it, I wrote a lot, hehe.

I hope you enjoyed! As you can tell in that last paragraph, Sky has figured out that if Arella wasn't a meteor but a Silver Dancer, he can only guess what the others are! ;)

Please review ~ Thanks for reading!

- T H B


	5. The Search Begins 0000 Keeping Quiet

**:: ::**

Howdy, everyone. Sorry for not posting a chapter for the last 2 days ; yesterday was my first day of school ( bleCHHH ) and those 3 days were pretty hectic - in a good way. Thus, I have an announcement to make :

**Because of school starting, as of today, chapters of SiLVERDaNCERS may take longer then the average schedule.**

**Don't expect the same 'one chapter a day', because more than likely posting these will take longer as I arrive home 4 pm and then take an hour or two to do chores, homework, and practicing instruments, and ****_then _****add dinner in, which takes about 30 minutes. That leaves me with finally having free time 7:30 pm ****_maybe_****.**

**TL;DR : Chapters won't be as quickly uploaded as usual, starting today.**

Please try to understand that I will do my very best to keep up with this story as many of you seem to like it ( squeeee ) ! It'll just take a bit more time.

Thanks! :D

- T H B

* * *

** ¢нαρтєя ƒσυя : тнє ѕєαя¢н вєgιηѕ ; кєєριηg qυιєт**

**xx** αrella's ρ.σ.ν **xx**

I softly groaned, shifting a bit on whatever I was sleeping on, refusing to wake up to nature's alarm clock - a faint crack of thunder in the distance, with rain dramatically added in. My first thoughts were 'Where am I?', and I only then realized that I was sleeping. In another second, my azure eyes had shot open and I sat up immediately, a red wooly blanket draped over my shoulders and a soft thing underneath me. And for once, I was dry and safe from the rain. It felt really weird.

How had I fallen asleep? Where was I? What had I been sleeping on?

My eyes darted around cautiously. I was anxious to see the guy who saved me, Sky. He had been incredibly hospitable, helping me when I supposedly passed out and taking me to shelter - this cozy little room. I relaxed, knowing that Sky wouldn't throw me in a cell with strangers after finding me unconscious. Curiously, I reached out and I smoothed my hand over whatever I was sleeping on. What was this thing? I knew what it was called by the people of Below, but we had never used these back at the moon, so the name had slipped out of my memory. I believe it was called a bed?

And it was really, really soft and wooly. I had heard that humans needed to sleep every night on these "beds", but I didn't know it was true - nor how lovely it felt. We Silver Dancers need to sleep about once a week in order to regain energy, but we typically have a lot of it and don't need to eat either. Beds didn't exist back at the moon, as my kind generally just closed their eyes and rested. Food wasn't necessary either. I've never actually eaten anything before. But if it's as nice as the sensation of sleeping on a bed, I would love to try it.

I let my thoughts wander for a while, nearly forgetting about the entire situation progressing on right in front of me. After a bit, though, I decide to get up and let out a sleepy yawn, lazily stretching before standing up. I attempted to stretch my wings, but found that they had morphed inside of me into their second form. When wings do this, we look like a regular being from Below, the wings transforming and resting inside of us and being replaced with two scars on our backs. However, if the wings are not taken out of the body in 3 weeks, they begin to dissolve inside of you, making you sick as they slowly fade away.

But I had always kept my wings out, having decided long ago not to put them away unless absolutely needed. I guess I 'absolutely need' it now, seeing as the land of Below is going to die in a week, very sadly. I had hardly no hope, what with my crashing, no friends, and being betrayed and experiencing pain. If Primrose could do that much damage to both my health and my ego with just a few simple kicks, she'd be unstoppable when destroying "Minecraftia" in a week. It was seemingly useless trying to get her to stop, and the thought of Sky hurting my previous best friend made my stomach churn.

Pushing such thoughts away, I walked to the window, delicately placing a hand on it as I gazed outside. Rain had made the window slightly foggy, and it seemed to not have let up one bit as raindrops splattered against the glass continuously as thunder roared very faintly. I let my thoughts wander yet again, and I soon began to think about why had Sky left me here anyway. What was the deal? Why couldn't I go with him? Wasn't it safer with him and his friends? They're friendly, aren't they? They've heard of the Silver Dancers, haven't they? So it was fine, right?!

No, one part of me said. They might think it's all your fault as a 'Silver Dancer'. They might not even believe you. They might hurt you.

A stab of panic came through me as memories from last night started to flood back as I swiftly turned around, my hands clenched tightly. I stared at the door, hoping that Sky would just magically appear and talk to me. I had a lot to ask him. But to my surprise, as I had unconsciously gripped the ends of my green dress even tighter, I found that one of my hands was in pain and I flinched. Grimacing, I peeked out at my left hand, shocked to find that it had stopped glowing brightly but now dimly, in the color of orange rather than yellow. How.. peculiar. Curiosity getting the best of me, I reached out with my right hand to stroke it gently, but I was startled as I saw it suddenly glow brightly and sting. Flinching yet again and now frightened, I immediately put my hand away and shook my head a few times before going downstairs.

I wandered the rooms worriedly, as if searching for someone to comfort me, instead finding a note that was nearby the door that lead to the seemingly never ending rain outside. My name was written on it, and I picked it up and read it quickly :

_Arella,_

_I need you to do me a favor and stay here. It's too risky for you to go outside, and even more if I take you back to base. I'll stop by everyday, but until this all ends, I think it's safer it we make sure nobody finds out about you and your staying here. I'm going to check on you later tomorrow after my crew's busy with something. Then we'll look for the other meteors together, alright?_

_Please understand that this is for your safety. If you're hungry, I stocked some bread in the chests nearby. __Be careful._

_- Sky_

My eyes had widened when I saw the part about the other meteors. "Oh my Notch.." I murmured, my heart dropping. Absently letting go of the note, I crumbled to the ground, my hands covering my face as I had realized just who the other meteors were, and how much _danger _I had put them in. And now I had to wait for Sky to come by later today so we could start looking. "It's all my fault.." I had mumbled, tears only now welling up in my eyes and threatening to spill out of the corners as I thought of the 'other meteors'. I sat there for a bit in silence, only a few teardrops sliding down my creamy cheeks that evening, my thoughts blank as I just repeated that sentence almost inaudibly and to nobody in particular.

After a bit of sitting there in regret and guilt, I finally stood up, silently heading back up to my 'room', shutting the door, and falling onto the bed, head buried into the warm and inviting pillow. I quickly fell into a tense, dreamless sleep, anxiously waiting for Sky to wake me up.

* * *

**xx **ѕky's ρ.σ.ν **xx**

"Hey, Sky, where're you going?"

Damn. Caught.

I nervously turned around, outwardly looking a tad worried and firm as I faced my friend Mitch. He had stared at me curiously, eyes having darted towards the two butter swords armed like an X against my back. For a moment or two I just looked at him, mentally panicking and thinking of a bunch of excuses until finally - and calmly - saying, "I thought that I would go on patrol for a bit. I need to clear my head and think about you-know-what and what we can do as well."

"Oh. Okay. Don't stay out too late, dude. Judging from last night, the monsters an' the rain're both pretty rough. Don't want ya getting hurt." My buddy had shook his hand worriedly, but believed my on-the-spot excuse. "Right. Don't y'worry 'bout me, Mitch. I'mma be fine." I gave him a small smile, a playful wave, and then headed out without waiting for him to say anything in return. I walked casually for a minute or two, holding one of the butter swords in my hands as the weather began to shower me. Great.

After another minute of pretending to be calm, I broke into a run towards the hideout, not actually on patrol but really just keeping my word in the note I gave to Arella. It didn't take so long, and as soon as I arrived, I burst through the door and slammed it behind me, soaked to the skin as I slid down to the floor. Notch. Mitch was right ; The rain really was pretty rough. I sat on the floor for a couple of minutes before I finally stood up, my clothes now damp as I scanned the room for anything different.

The only thing really out of place was the note on the floor. Confusedly I had walked toward it, picking it up and checking for anything suspicious. Nothing. So why was it on the floor? A stab of panic had ran through m - what if someone came in and kidnapped Arella while she was reading the note, and it had fell to the floor?! - and my pace quickened as I marched up the stairs and burst into her supposed-to-be-slash-temporary-room. I was relieved and yet a bit embarrassed when I saw Arella jolt up from her bed, eyes wide. I laughed while she gave a long sigh of relief ( I hope ).

"How's it going?" I asked casually, closing the door behind me slightly. The winged brunette sat in the bed, her hand running through her auburn hair worriedly. "It's been fine, just a bit.. lonely." She replied with a small chuckle, her eyes meeting mine a bit shyly. I guess she trusted me now, and I smiled. "Not for long. Did you read the note?"

"Yup."

"Then you should know that the other meteors were probably some of your kind or whatever." I spoke firmly, my commander side showing as my smile faded a bit. "And," I added quickly, "that it's raining really hard out there. Seriously." Arella gave a tiny smile, but her eyes looked a bit fearful. "Are.. you sure that you want to do this?" I asked in a more soft tone. "..Yeah." The girl responded quietly, but gave a sure nod. "Alright, cool. And- hey, what happened to your wings?" I asked suddenly, only now noticing that part of her body was missing. "Oh, um, it's kind of hard to explain, but I sort of 'put them away'." Arella said sheepishly. "Uh, okay. Moving along, let's not waste any time and get going." I pushed a bit of stray hair out of my face and opened the door, signaling for Arella to follow. She hopped off the bed, fixing her own hair before quickly following me as I headed downstairs and outside.

As soon as Arella had saw the darkness and had felt the rain, she clutched my arm tightly, looking nervous and wincing with a few raindrops, but she had refused to go back whenever I asked her if she wanted to. I kept gripping my butter sword tightly, only noticing until later that my knuckles had turned white. Now, we were heading to the place where the second meteor had landed : in a lake, making a huge ruckus with water spraying everywhere. With Arella having locked our arms together, suddenly not so firm about finding the others, we went on to looking for the lake and the second crash landing.

* * *

**E N D**

Hi again. Sorry once more for no chapters lately, I'll do my best to fix that!

This chapter has two titles, as I couldn't pick one. This was fun to write and I'm happy with how it turned out! School's also turning out pretty great, besides the fact that a few of my dearest friends moved away. :(

I'll miss you guys.

But anyway, this section isn't about me. It's just an ending note. c:

Uh.. yeah! I think that's it! Again, I'll write, update, and post as much as possible, but it's going to be harder now. But nevertheless, I'll keep writing!

Thank you for reading! Please review ~

- T H B

( p.s : happy back-to-school for some of you! w )


	6. The Second Meteor

**:: ::**

Howdy, everyone!

Wow, this is late. But, fear not! I have not ditched this fanfic ~ I've just been EXTREMELY busy these past few weeks and I couldn't start writing this chapter until now! I am super sorry for the wait - I know that many of you have been excited for this particular chapter, mostly because your OCs are involved! :)

In this chapter, though, there will be only one featured OC. **The rest are coming in later**, and one in the next chapter! :D

Please believe me when I say I LOVE writing these chapters and hearing your feedback ( so far, only praise, haha ~ )! Sorry for the wait, school is just overwhelming! I won't hold you back from this chapter anymore, at least.

Here you go, and enjoy!

* * *

**¢нαρтєя ƒινє : тнє ѕє¢ση∂ мєтєσя**

**xx **ѕky's ρ.σ.ν** xx**

It took a bit of time, especially with the rain, but after a long search, many sneezing, arm gripping, and nervous eye darting, Arella and I found the lake I had heard making a huge ruckus, no doubt something crashing into there. There had not been any more sounds besides that, and I wondered if we were too late. What if - what if the meteor drowned? What if it was just my imagination? What if Tyler or Mitch or Jason caught me and Arella out here? What if a mob attacked us from behind? What if something happened back at the base while I was gone?!

The point is that the entire searching thing was pretty fucking terrifying. You might have expected me to say something formal, like a few minutes ago, but there's really no other way to say that. But in the end, I kept my thoughts to myself, not wanting to worry the drenched girl beside me any more. I just tried to stay positive, thinking that maybe the "meteor" would have had enough sense to wake up after that crash and fly out of the lake and to safety, wherever that was.

Arella and I approached the lake after spotting it from a farther distance, both of us freezing cold but still trying to block out the shower of raindrops on us as we focused on the body of water. To my surprise, it was completely still, actually looking really pretty with the moon reflected in the water. Gripping Arella's arm a bit tighter and then letting go(which was a signal to be careful), I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. Not to mention the fact that I still was wearing my shades, which were now dotted with raindrops. I was still refusing the fact that the other victim might have drowned when I heard a tiny voice squeak out, "W - who's there?!"

I jumped, suspiciously staring all around before blinking in surprise when Arella gave a gasp. "What is it?" I whispered, my eyes now locked onto her, but she ignored me and took a step forward with her hand pushing soaked brown hair out of her face. ".. A - allie..? Allie, is that you?" I heard Arella call worriedly, and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I stared at her. What was going on? Who was Allie? Did she know her? I was frozen, listening intently while thoughts raced around my head. For a moment or two, there was a pause, and then, from underneath a tall tree, a raggedy brunette with silver highlighted ends peeked out with worried sapphire eyes.

They brightened when her eyes caught sight of Arella, and in a flash, the first meteor bolted towards the second and the two were hugging one another tightly. I stepped back, confused by the entire thing. They.. knew each other after all? I kept staring while the two girls were practically squealing, laughing, and crying at the same time as they continued hugging each other. "Allie, oh my Notch, you're alive!" I heard Arella say in a relieved tone. Then, flashing each other a smile, they separated from the hug as my temporary traveling partner caught the look on my face.

I took the chance to look at the other ( winged ) girl. Soaked to the skin, "Allie" has silver wings and the same star shape that was on Arella's wrist, but underneath her right eye. Wearing a white jacket, matching gray pants, and gray flats, Allie offered a shaky smile. "This is Allie," Arella piped up, "but her real name is Allison. Allie is my nickname for her, and she just so happens to be one of my best friends."

* * *

**xx **αrella's ρ.σ.ν** xx**

I was unable to stop myself from smiling as I saw Allie. Thank Notch that she was alive. I glanced at Sky, who had a bewildered look on his face as he took this all in whilst studying my friend. I introduced her, then turned to Allison and asked, ".. Allie, what happened?" I blinked as I saw my close friend cringe. "I knew you'd ask that sooner or later.." she took in a breath and let out a sigh that I noticed gave Sky chills.

"Well.. you know what happened and how _you _got here, right?" she questioned me, and I nodded, this time walking back to Sky and linking my arms in his again as I did so. "Well, me and Night, we saw Primrose carrying you off after she had told us she had something to do. We followed her and we were yelling at her to stop and put you down, but instead she threw you down right in front of our faces, and I swear we both were about to cry.." I felt my heart drop, cringing as the memories flooded back while Sky tensed.

"But then, Primrose turned to us before we could do anything, and she - she grabbed us by the collar, slapped us both, and then we were falling too." Allie finished quickly, tears visibly welling up in her eyes as she bit her lip. "I'm just glad you're alive.." she whispered, shaking her head, and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. This week was just awful. "What - what about-?" I started to ask, but was interrupted by Allie murmuring 'I don't know.'

"I.." I was surprised to hear Sky speak, and the both of us turned to him. A smile slightly appeared on my lips as I saw his stunned look, but it faded as he continued speaking. "I'm.. really sorry for you guys. I promise we'll find the other girl really soon." The auburn haired boy turned to Allison. "Allison, I need you you to listen to me. It's _really_ dangerous out here, and if you stay any longer we could get attacked." He took a breath before continuing. "I need you and Arella to go back to the hideout and rest. We can look for Night - was that her name?" Allie and I nodded immediately and he continued, "We can look for Night tomorrow, or later today. Right now.. I need you both to get back to the hideout. Okay?"

I had nodded, realizing it was still raining as a big raindrop splattered on my cheek. Wiping it away, I was surprised to hear Allison sigh. "Okay, only 'cause of the rain.. but you can't deny it's really pretty out here." Allie giggled as Sky gave a chuckle and me a shaky smile. "Alright, then let's head back. The crew'll get suspicious or worried if I stay out too long." I nodded, briefly enjoying the sensation of the rain before grabbing Allison's arm and clinging to it as well as we began to make our way back, Sky gripping his butter sword - just in case.

It was a 10 minute walk back, so that should give you an idea on how far we were. Sky kept telling us he'd come back and we'd better be alive and well, and I was really happy. At least someone was concerned for our health. But the entire scene made me think about the entire situation, and for the rest of the trip back, I was distant but conscious. Nevertheless, we all made it back safely, and after telling us once more to stay quiet and be careful, Allie and I watch him disappear into the distance with the rain still showering on him.

"I think.. I think I'm going to dry off." I heard Allison say, and I nodded. "Good idea.. I'll be up in a second." Allie nods and began to quickly head up the stairs, leaving me in silence. I sighed, sliding against the wall and onto the floor. My mind began to race and a stab of panic went through me as I hesitantly peeked over towards my wrist - and grimaced as I saw the glowing mark had become darker and a red-orange.. and, I darkly thought, almost the color of blood - something I had the feeling we'd be getting a lot of soon.

I wonder if anyone in this world will make it out alive.

* * *

**E N D **

I'm proud to say I enjoyed writing this chapter as well - and writing it all in one sitting! Still, it's a bit short.. sorry ; w ;

Thank you for reading!

Please review, it's what motivates me ~

The next chapter will come very soon, and it will a bit of drama, haha!

Thanks again, and I'll see you all later! n v n

- T H B

[ P.S : Allison belongs to the lovely owner that is DJStarWolf! o v o ]


End file.
